A New Age
by gottahavekyuubi
Summary: Millennium after the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, the Shinobi world is at peace, but also...forgotten. Ninjutsu that were once feared, were washed over as myth. Great men and women are known only as legends. But now, one man can finally bring out the truth of the world. Too bad he wants nothing to do with the truth. Future AU NaruxTen NarutoxTenten
1. A New Life

**So, here's another fanfic for some strange unforeseen reason. This fanfiction idea has been stuck in my mind for quite some time after watching a few movies and reading a few other fanfictions. I hope you like it. I sure like the idea, but I don't know if I executed it as well as I had hoped. **

**So just before I get barraged with questions and people trying to school me on Naruto information and me changing things to fit the needs of the fanfiction, YES I KNOW THE INFO. It's a fanfiction ok? It's a FAN FICTION. Fanmade Fiction. Whatever, so this story is a Futuristic AU filled with a different twist.**

** This Fanfic will also be in first person POV, but the POV will change periodically as more and more characters are revealed. So enjoy it all man!**

** The official pairing of this is NarutoxTenten. But for those of you who have been reading Uzumaki, you already know about how much I like to fuck with you and the pairings that are thrown in. Expect nothing less here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all**

* * *

**Chapter One: A New Life**

It's been centuries since the use of ninjutsu; almost three millennium to be exact. I don't know the exact reason as to why it disappeared, but…it's gone. Shinobi disappeared from fact and truth to something of fiction. But there is something, something pulling closer and closer towards the truth of this world. I can feel it in my bones, but my eyes are rejecting the truth.

It's alive; something that is a part of me, but the truth and fact has been washed over throughout the years. It's almost as if someone had opened one of the history books and started writing an epic fantasy. Although some of the actions do seem…impossible such as summoning a gargantuan Buddha with thousands of arms to fight a giant fox covered in armor. Heh, I too like to live in an imaginative world, but I'd rather not write it down to confuse future generation's y'know.

But the wonders! Oh the wonders that one could achieve if such a power as 'Chakra' and 'Ninjutsu' still existed. The secrets of the world that could finally be unlocked and the insurmountable amounts of scrolls that could be unraveled for studying and educating the masses! But whatever, it doesn't matter now. If anyone could still use such powers, this world would surely be sucked into darkness.

_Signing off,_

_Uzumaki Naruto, December 31, 3042_

Not again. The throbbing pain of a hangover came rushing back in as the morning rose above the clouds and through the high-rise buildings of downtown Konoha. I gripped my head rather tightly but there was a sudden burst of energy from the back of my head. It was soothing, and eased my mind from the pain and tight feeling.

"Naruto-kun. Glad to see that your binge drinking hasn't caused my wires to short-circuit." A feminine voice said from the back of my mind.

"Ne, Kurama?" I asked. "What are you doing up so early?"

"What do you think?" Kurama asked. "Ever since your parents created me and merged me with your mind; I am awake whenever you are."

"Artificial intelligence or not." I droned alongside Kurama.

For the longest time, Kurama and I have been together. Ever since I was an orphan growing up in one of the many orphanages in Konoha, Kurama was always the voice within my head, telling me what I should do and how to survive in this harsh world that we apparently live in. From what Kurama was able to tell me, my parents were geniuses and were also very careful with what they did and what they researched.

But whenever I'd ask Kurama of my parents, she'd give me a scoff and shut off the connection between the two of us. It's rude at some points, but the rest of the time, I probably deserved it. Ha, who am I kidding, I deserve it all the time!

Kurama is my best and closest friend, despite not being a real human being. She's human enough for me. But I wish she'd tell me more of my parents. I just wish that she'd at least tell me how they died. Whatever, just to know that my parents were great people was enough for me.

"So Naruto-kun, are you ready for senior year of high school?" Kurama asked. "After all, this is only the twentieth school I was able to switch us to."

"You make it sound like I'm forcing you to switch me around." I replied with a scoff. "I don't care about school anyway. You can just hack into the mainframe like usual and give me the grades I need right?"

"I could do that, but I don't think that your parents would approve of you abusing my power and using me as a free from school card." Kurama replied with a glare.

"So you won't?" I asked with a frown on my face.

"I never said that, now did I?" Kurama replied with a smirk. "I just want you to experience life as a normal teenager in a normal city."

"Bah! Normal my ass!" I cried out with laughter. "With Uchiha police and Senju police patrolling the streets and the entire Konoha army made from those two families and their retainers, I don't think this is a 'normal' city."

"Oh Naruto, always trying to look underneath the underneath." Kurama smiled.

"Well if you read the history books with me, you'd see that the Senju and Uchiha used to be amazing shinobi clans that could use this thing called chakra and use abilities called ninjutsu and genjutsu!" I replied with a grunt.

"Well, don't believe everything you read in a book Naruto-kun." Kurama shook her head. "Now hurry up and fix your goddamn face and hair, or you're gonna miss the bus to school."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

I quickly ate a small breakfast of cup ramen and dashed off to take a quick shower. After all, it wouldn't seem good of me to show up at class with the stench of alcohol on my clothes and my breath. The shower was quick and shorter than what I'd hoped. The bus was coming soon and I'd rather not be late for the first day of school.

I charged through my bathroom throwing on a black dress shirt along with some straight khaki cargo pants. I debated for a good ten minutes of whether or not I should tuck in my shirt or even button it up for that manner. Kurama had to scream at me and flood my head with yaoi hentai to snap me from my own narcissistic thoughts. Shaking my head, I ran my hands through my blond hair and stared at my strangely violet colored eyes.

Throughout the years, I never did understand why I was the one with strangely colored hair and eyes. Everyone around me had brown hair and brown eyes or with the Hyuuga's, they had lavender eyes. But even then, the Hyuuga's might have strange eyes, but their hair was just as brown or black as everyone else's here in Konoha.

"You better hurry Naruto-kun. You know what? Fuck taking the bus. Just get your hover board and let's get to the school before the bus does." Kurama suddenly said from the back of his mind.

I shook my head at her sudden change of plans but complied anyway. Besides, the bus was most likely to be filled or cramped with scary people that are most likely to kill me for my money and steal my shirt and maybe even a kidney. After all, I do live on a rather shitty side of the city.

Shitty apartments, shitty policemen, shitty soldiers, shitty everyone. The people are criminals half the time, no, no; let me rephrase that; the people are usually runaway criminals that have successfully evaded the law. I'd rather not converse or even get myself anywhere near getting involved with such people. But since I am an orphan with not much money or claim to my name, I am pretty much going nowhere.

The criminals aren't the only threat though…it's the Yakuza's. While everyone knows who the Hyuuga's are because of their obvious complexions that give it away, everyone knows they are also Yakuza clansmen from the eastern side of the city with have the entire city under their control. From what Kurama has told me, there are at least fifty Hyuuga that are attending the school I'm going to.

I sighed, not really liking where this path is taking me. After all, Kurama has taught me how to stay away and avoid the Yakuza, and if I must, kill one.

"All of these thoughts are going to make me want to puke." I groaned. "Whatever, l should hurry up and get to school as soon as possible."

_Forty minutes later…_

I was going as fast as my hover board could take me. The year is 3042 after all. I zoomed past pedestrians and even speeding hover bikes. I was not about to embarrass myself on the first day at a new school. The jumped with the board and felt a sudden spike of energy come from me and into the board, increasing its jump height.

'Thanks Kurama for the boost!' I laughed.

"No problem Naruto-kun."

But just as I landed, I sped off on to the same speed as I was before the jump. It got so fast that I lost control and I started spiraling in all directions trying to find a way to find the brakes to slow down. Grass and trees started coming into view, so did a large walkway that led to a massive building that reeked of education.

Suddenly, I crashed into something or someone and ended up getting flung from the board and into a tree. Well, more like into the branches and leaves. So much for not embarrassing myself.

"Hey asshole!"

My eyes trailed down towards the victim of my impact. She was just about my age, if not older and had her hair in two buns somewhat resembling a panda. Her eyes though were a chocolate brown that made my eyes widen and my throat dry. Holy shit. Holy shit indeed. She glared at me with her eyebrow twitching as she tapped her foot lightly but I could tell that she was starting to lose patience.

I flipped from the tree and fixed my shirt and my hair, knocking the leaves and the twigs from my clothing. She was still glaring at me. Damn my luck. I at least had the decency to look at her with a sheepish expression. She picked up my board and handed it to me rather softly. It took a moment, but I realized that she wanted me to take the board.

But once my hand touched the board, she grabbed me forward and held me by the collar and bore holes into my forehead and eyes.

"Learn how to ride a board before racing down the sidewalk asshole." The girl said with a much less menacing tone. "You're obviously a new kid so I'll let you off the hook for now."

"Erm…thanks for the advice…uhm…"

"Tenten."

"I'm Naruto-"

"I don't care who you are."

And with that, she walked off while popping her neck and stretching her arms. As she walked I only had one thought running through my mind. What a bitch. Then again, I did kind of run into her at nearly thirty miles per hour on a hover board that could have the possibility of killing the poor girl. There I go again with my wondrous luck it seems.

"Forget her Naruto-kun." Kurama suddenly spoke. "Just hurry up and get to class."

'Alright…' I sighed.

I walked up to the same tree I flew into and grabbed my orange backpack only to get bumped into the tree itself by a boy with long black hair and lavender eyes being followed by an entourage of other boys and girls with black hair and lavender eyes. Here come the Hyuuga. I groaned slightly, but made sure that the Hyuuga couldn't hear me. Suddenly though, the long haired boy stopped and turned to me with a glare.

"Listen new kid. Tenten is off limits." The boy said. "If you don't want to get hurt, you'll listen and stay away from her."

"It's not my fault man!" I growled. "I accidentally bumped into her-"

"You hit my girlfriend?!" The man roared. "You've already struck a nerve with me kid. You're lucky that I'm in a good mood. Come on, let's go."

Huh. There goes my unbelievable luck and it's annoying but impeccable timing. I was really not looking forward to getting my face beat in. I shrugged and threw my backpack over my shoulder and walked over to the front doors of the school with a sour scowl. I guess this is my knew prison. I suppose I could make it a great year, probably make new friends with people, at least the not so fucked up people and maybe even find myself a nice, kind and loving girlfriend- nah, who am I kidding.

It's Konoha. Nothing like that happens here anymore.

* * *

**Whoa! It's over. Review my friends let me know what you thought! Give me input and give me some of your own possible wants for this to go about. I already have the entire plot lined up, so it would be nice to have a few fan ideas in here every now and then for filler chapters :3**

**See you next time!**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	2. The Lies of Reality

**Whoop here's another chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter Two: The lies of reality**

First day of school? What can I say about it? What would you even want me to say about it? That it was great? That it was everything I imagined it to be? If that's the case; then yes; it was exactly as I imagined.

Boring, useless, mind-numbing.

Every second was a waste of breath and oxygen that could be used for something else entirely. I am an orphan for crying out loud. I had to raise myself as a child to get to where I am. I have no need to be here, but I am anyway for some un-godly reason. I hate the school and I hate half the people that I'm in class with.

Most of them are snobby rich kids from one of the many prominent clans in Konoha, such as the Uchiha and Senju, the Hyuuga and Inuzuka and so on and so forth. There are many people that piss me off at school, but none as much as that one girl. The only girl I had ever encountered that I was willing to talk to without getting the feeling that I'll catch a new strain of stupidity.

The only difference between that girl and the others, she knew her stuff. She was smart and well versed in the history of Konoha and basically the entire continent of Japan. It amazed me at how smart she was, only to be reminded that she was a bitch. Damn it, why did the only girl that was knowledgeable of her home city have to be taken by some Yakuza asshole?

Whatever. Tomorrow is another school day so I think I should be getting some sleep soon. Sayonara.

_Signing off,_

_ Uzumaki Naruto, December 31, 3042_

"And so, that was the end of the third war in the Sengoku period. Now class, who were the famous warriors that fought in the war and what were they known for?" The teacher asked from behind his mask and bored expression.

"Namikaze Minato." Tenten blurted from her seat in the front of the class. Of course she'd know. Damned book girl.

"He was known for moving as fast as the wind and as the legend says, he defeated fifty men all by himself using only a knife." Tenten ended with a smirk.

"Very good Tenten." The teacher replied. "Now you all remember the homework. A ten page essay on the Sengoku period and the four major wars that broke out. I also want great detail on the key warriors and Kage's. And there goes the bell. Sayonara."

I sighed once again. This essay was easy; Kurama could easily fabricate an essay on that crap and I'll just take the files and turn them in to Kakashi-sensei. Can't be too hard. I walked ahead with a blank look crossing my face and headed off towards the next class on my schedule. Pre-calculus. What a terrible class y'know? I'd rather be outside riding my hover board and skipping class, but Kurama is making me stay.

I hate numbers and I hate having to use extra crap to find the length of a triangle. I mean, throughout my entire life so far, you know, moving and running all the time, I've never had to know how to find the circumference of a circle or even have to measure a pyramid and its volume. Why in kami's name would I want to become a builder or a carpenter? I'd rather go back to Southside Konoha and start brawling for money again.

I trudged down the halls and slowly kept my eyes trailing about from left and right watching the interaction between people and their friends. It only took me a few moments to realize that this school was just as segregated as the streets were. Groups and cliques were very apparent with the Yakuza's keeping to themselves and silently glaring at one another, while the Uchiha and Senju kids stayed together and wore their letterman jackets for the entire world to see.

Then there were the other groups; the Yamanaka, the Nara and the Akimichi that always stuck together. While not truly a Yakuza by any means, they were close enough to being one. The three that really caught my attention were the heirs and heiress; Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino. They seemed extremely close and were always together, at least whenever I'd see them. They were also usually with their group of clansmen and friends.

I shook my head; there are too many things about this place that are making my head pound. I grunted and took another step, but I was suddenly pushed away and knocked into one of the railings of the second floor. I looked back to see and Uchiha fighting one of the Hyuuga in the middle of the hallway. Long dark brown hair could only mean one; Neji.

The Uchiha though, was someone that everyone knew; Uchiha Sasuke. Every girl loved him for some strange reason. His hair always made me laugh though; come on, it looks like a ducks ass. I was about to say something until a hand was pressed on my shoulder and pulled me back.

I turned to see Tenten shaking her head. She turned to the fight with a disapproving look and crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. This wasn't the only fight that Neji has been in apparently. I stared at Tenten and realized that she seemed to be really pissed off at this. It was so obvious that I could feel anger and killing intent rolling off of her body in waves. I don't think that it'll be safe for me to be around her any longer.

_Tenten's POV…_

That goddamn idiot. Why did he have to go off and fight the Uchiha?! How many times have I gone through the repercussions that could happen if he fights Sasuke again?! I've told him almost every day and after every fight he gets in, but he still won't listen to me. Kami why did he have to be such a goddamn idiot.

"Tenten-san…erm, are you alright?" Naruto asked me bringing me from my thoughts. "You're starting to growl."

"I'm just peachy." I replied with a grunt and pushed off the railing of the second floor and walked up to the Uchiha pounding on my boyfriend's face.

Sasuke was about to punch down, but I jumped in and kicked Sasuke's fist away and jumped over Neji and sent my foot back, kicking Sasuke in the face, knocking him over and off of Neji's body. Sasuke gave me and incredulous look before looking down to Neji and back to me. I raised and eye brow and narrowed my eyes at him, slightly confused as to what he was trying to understand.

"Bahahahahah!" Sasuke suddenly burst into laughter and fixed his green and blue letterman jacket. "So the great Hyuuga Neji had to be saved by his girlfriend."

_Naruto's POV…_

Unbelievable. While no one acknowledged her fighting skills, it was her skills that had me gawking. Holy shit, I've never seen anything like that, at least moves that were as smooth as hers. It was almost as if she was in some sort of martial arts, but from her stance it didn't seem like she was. It seemed like she was just moving out of instinct.

"She might not be as bad as we thought…" Kurama whispered from her lack of breath. Hmm. Seems even Kurama was impressed.

I finally got out of my thoughts to see that Tenten was staring at me. For a moment, I felt my heart freeze almost as if I thought was going to go after me and fight m too. But it wore off after a few moments when the police showed up and took all three of them to the office. After all, they were all eighteen and there was the possibility of them getting sent to jail.

Bah, I don't think so. With Sasuke's family and Neji's connections, the three of them would be out of a cell in less than a second and be back at school, shoving their fists into one another's faces. Not surprising for brutes like them. I shook my head and headed off to my class, wanting nothing more to do with them.

I don't know what happened, but for some unforeseen reason, I was late to my Pre-calculus. But the moment I walked in, Tenten was sitting in the front like she was yesterday, writing away on her sheet of paper, almost as if she didn't even notice me walking into the room. It kinda pissed me off, but whatever. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the most amazing person in the entire world.

"Now, now Naruto-kun. I don't think calling yourself the most amazing person in the world is good for your mental health." Kurama laughed. "You're not that great."

'Thanks.' I droned. "Just what I needed. A constant voice in my head putting me down."

"It can't be that bad Naruto-kun. You've dealt with me after all these years after all."

I shook my head and walked quite awkwardly towards my seat and sat down pulling out my notebook and went straight to writing the notes on the board, even though I had no idea what was going on. All I could tell were numbers and strange looking letters. Probably something from the foreign lands with those white skinned people. I don't know.

The teacher within a few seconds became dull and boring. I rested my hand on the back of my hand and slowly drifted to sleep. Things started getting dark and dull, but I managed to fight it. It was a hard battle between going to sleep or listen in on something that might…nah, who am I kidding. I don't need that shit. I sat right up and crossed my arms over my chest and shut my eyes.

_SLAM!_

I shot my eyes open to see that the entire class was staring at me. The teacher was standing above me with her eyes boring holes into my forehead. While she didn't seem too intimidating at first, her glare, her anger was terrifying. Sweat began to slowly make its way down my neck as her glare literally started to burn into my head.

"Mr. Uzumaki." The teacher spun on her heel and walked to the front of the class and pointed to an equation that happened to be eighty percent letters. "Solve it, since you think that sleeping is much more important than paying attention in Pre-calculus."

"Alright. No problem." I pushed myself from the desk with a smug look on my face. After all, with an artificial intelligence in my head, I can have all the information I could ever want in life. So, without much instruction, I picked up the dry-erase marker and started on to solve the equation. Much to the teacher's surprise, I answered the equation with pinpoint accuracy.

I smirked and walked back to my seat and put my hands behind my head while mentally high-fiving Kurama. Dumb school system. I tried to go back to sleep, but my tired body was already fully awake. I peeked one of my eyes open to see Tenten staring at me with a confused look. When our eyes locked, she broke contact and quickly looked away.

'Crazy girl.' I thought.

"There's no need to think like that Naruto-kun." Kurama scolded. "Maybe she likes you!"

'HA! No. Not in a million years.' I responded. 'Never again will I have enough trust to get into a relationship.'

"Here we go again." Kurama sighed and rested her head on her paws. "How many times do I have to tell you…?"

"I know, I know…" I replied. "It's just, the pain is still there when I think of _her_."

"It wasn't your fault Naruto-kun. We couldn't know what would happen."

'She's dead because of me.' My heart clenched. 'Sakura-chan is dead because of me.'

"Damn you." Kurama growled. "Would you have known that there were men after you? Even if you knew, what do you think you would have been able to do?"

I stayed silent. There was after all, nothing more to say.

"You saw what happened to Sakura's body. You saw what they did to her." Kurama spoke. "They tore her apart. They wanted to send you a message idiot. There was nothing that we could have been able to do."

'I could have stayed away.'

_One week later…_

Wonderful. Just as I had thought, Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji were released from jail. Bail and other means got them out most likely. It didn't really matter to me much, but it still scared me somewhat knowing that there are guys like that in my school. There are guys like that on the streets at night but there shouldn't be guys like that at school.

Well, at least I'm starting to like the place. Getting up at five in the morning and racing to school at high speeds was beginning to be a normal morning routine that I for one, didn't have much of a problem with. The weekend was upon us, since it was Friday, but all that stood in my way was the final class; Literature.

I never really much liked reading, but hey, there are some very good looking girls in that class. Bodies of heavenly form and faces of gorgeous proportions. I wouldn't mind going to that class every day, especially since it was after all, the final class of each school day. But…I had Tenten in that class.

Lately, she's been staring at me for some strange reason, almost as if she was contemplating whether or not she should try and talk to me. She'd give me subtle looks from the corner of her eyes or she'd completely ignore me only to look back at me as I walk away, at least that's what Kurama would tell me. Tenten…I can tell that there's something about her that I can't understand.

Shaking myself from those thoughts, I walked into the classroom to see that almost everyone was already present and merely waiting for me to show up. Did I mention that this was my favorite class? Well it is. Iruka-sensei was the teacher's name. He was kind, caring and seemed to have a good sense of teaching. So far, out of all the schools I was 'transferred' to, Iruka was by far, the only teacher I'd pay attention to.

I smirked to myself and walked over towards the desk in the far back and quickly and quietly, placed my backpack on the ground and sat quietly with Tenten sitting next to me. When Iruka-sensei finished going over the day's assignments and something about partners being on your right, I completely ignored them and lay back in my seat knowing full-well that I'd be able to finish the damn assignment on my own.

"Oi Naruto." A voice woke me from my sleep. "We're partners."

"Tenten?" I raised an eyebrow. "Uhm…"

"Wake up baka." Tenten pushed a desk up to mine and pulled out some paper with college ruled lines and two pencils and a pen. Shortly after, she pulled out a book and other forms of literature. She turned to me but her face faulted. "Get to working Naruto. I know you're smart, I don't know why you don't try enough."

"Thank you for calling me smart." I responded with a smirk. "But yeah, yeah, I'll get to it."

"Thank you."

It was the first actual conversation I've had with her. Holy shit that was awkward. Never again will I let my mouth go off like that. I looked down at the paper in front of me and rubbed a hand over my face before picking up my pencil and writing down a full essay on some strange poem made by a foreigner named 'Shakespeare'. Westerners and their weird names.

It only took me a few moments to finish up the essay. I looked to see Tenten still struggling with her own papers, so with a begrudging sigh, I looked up to the clock on the wall to see that we only had fifteen minutes left to finish the essays and before class was over. My hands worked on their own as Kurama took over. I grabbed the papers out from under Tenten and I wrote over her handwriting, copying her writing style, only to continue on through the papers; all ten of them. When I handed the essays back to Tenten she was awestruck, almost horrified by what she'd just seen.

I did just copy her handwriting with an almost perfect touch. Only she can make it perfect since it was hers. Kurama though was smirking with a smug look on her face. I looked down towards the bottom of the paper to find a nine-tailed fox, chibi, but a nine-tailed fox nonetheless. I sighed and gave Kurama a mental glare.

For all the years I've known her, she'd always leave that fox behind, always hacking into people's accounts and stealing information and money. But those people had one thing in common; they were criminals and most wanted me dead. As of right now, I was basically a multi-millionaire bordering on billionaire, and yet, I had to stay here.

"W-Wow Naruto…" Tenten was speechless apparently. She looked to me with a small smirk "Thanks…hey, I'm not doing anything over the weekend…wanna hang out?"

Whoa. I wasn't expecting that.

"Neither was I." Kurama laughed. "You should say yes Naruto-kun. You don't have many friends y'know. This would be great for you to finally get out of the dumpy-ass apartment you live in."

"Sure why not Tenten!" I gave her a small smirk and turned back to my paper and placed a hand on my hover board.

Strangely enough, this school doesn't have a policy against such things, unlike the other ones I went to. I noticed Tenten staring at the board and without a blink, she reached over and grabbed the board from my side and unfolded it out snapping it into position. It was orange and black with a red swirl on the tip and underneath.

"Impressive." Tenten smirked. "But I think I can beat you."

"Oh so you ride now?" I asked incredulously. "What board do you ride hmm?"

"Fuck this school work. Here you go." Tenten reached into her backpack and pulled out a white and red board that had a brown outline. At the top of the board in the white was a blank and white panda head along with Kanji underneath for heaven. I smirked at the play at her name and handed the board back.

"I'm still on the ropes about you being able to ride." I replied with a grunt. "Besides, I'm probably the best there is at this dumb school."

"I highly doubt that." Tenten smirked with a cocky looking expression on her face. "I am the best there is, you can ask any of the riders here."

"Hey, Kiba, right I'm the best?" Tenten asked a guy with wild and spiky hair. "You Inuzuka haven't beaten me yet."

Oh shit, he's an Inuzuka.

"Shit, I will one day Tenten." Kiba replied with a laugh and turned back around to finish his essay. Tenten turned to me with a smirk that seemed to be saying; I told you so.

"Well, I've asked around for other riders to see how good they are, and everyone said that Kiba was the shittiest so…I don't think using Kiba as your source is a good idea."

"Oh you're impossible."

_Later on that night…_

It has been hours since me and Tenten had parted ways after spending almost the entire afternoon together. By far, today was probably the best day I've had since coming to this side of Konoha. Tenten was amazing and talented with her board as she was with her fists. Something about her made me wonder a lot of things. She was strangely tough, almost inhumanly tough.

She'd fall fifteen feet from the top of a building and land onto her back without a scratch and successfully push herself off the ground and pat herself down of dirt and dust and go back to what she was doing. I can't fathom how scared I was when she first fell off of a building like that. But like every other time it happens, she pushes herself off the ground without much of a struggle. I always found that she'd only have small specks of dirt on her clothing and her arms, but no physical damage that could possibly hurt her.

I don't know. But now, it was probably a bad idea to not go over to Tenten's house and spend the night. You know what; it is a bad idea, a terrible idea. The street gangs were out tonight like most other nights and they were already starting their nighttime patrols of their turf. Fearing for my life, I deviated from the sidewalks and walked on the island separating incoming and outgoing traffic.

On the right side of the street there were men in blue clothing that seemed to match on another like a uniform and on the other side there were guys wearing green like jerseys and basketball shorts. Many had cigarettes and blunts in between their lips along with other types of smoke able narcotics. Twice Uchiha and Senju police drove by and did nothing against the criminals standing by.

But once the Hyuuga hover cars and vehicles would come by, the gangs would quickly disperse and run for their lives. Twice already within the last half-hour, the Hyuuga cut down five people for not running in fear of their presence. Good thing I was hidden by the foliage of the trees and tall shrubs and grass growing in the island separating the two roads.

But of course, my luck would choose to run out at the most inopportune times. One of the Hyuuga saw me and chased after me. With a quick glance I looked to see that he was joined by a group of other Hyuuga armed with swords and guns; not my idea of a good time. I charged through the street all the while getting shot at by large blue bursts of energy.

He dodged a heavy barrage and jumped into an alleyway and ran up behind a dumpster. The Hyuuga followed after me with glares on their faces. For some strange reason I could sense a strange aura about them, almost as if they were emitting an inner power. I looked from over the corner of the dumpster to see that some of them had veins popping from the side of their lavender eyes.

"I see you boy…" A whisper came from behind me.

I froze in my tracks as I felt strong arms wrap around my neck with a strange burning sensation surrounding my throat. I shot my hands up and tried my best to fight back, but the man was getting strengthened by some strange stimulant or he was using…chakra. I couldn't believe that theory. No one can use chakra anymore, if anything, it's just a myth of the old days.

I was suddenly thrown across the alleyway and into the street only to be surrounded by Hyuuga gunmen and thugs. It was quite the intimidating sight to see men in black trench coats and black lensed shades along with slicked back hair. There were about eight Hyuuga in this patrol and they looked pissed. One took out a baseball bat and gave me a small look.

Oh shit…I know what's coming. I shut my eyes in anticipation for the inescapable impact. It didn't hurt as much as I'd thought and within a few seconds, I smashed into the street below with a back crunching impact. I groaned and shot my eyes open to see the Hyuuga Yakuza standing over me with his baseball bat ready to bash my head in.

"Learn to stay away from the streets at night kid." The man sneered. "Too bad you won't be alive to learn from your mistake."

He raised the baseball bat, but he was suddenly impaled by a strange knife digging into his throat. The Yakuza fell to the ground while gurgling on his own blood, but just before he could hit the ground, more knives and even the strange ninja stars started flying around, killing and taking out Yakuza gunmen with pinpoint accuracy. My eyes were wide with complete surprise

Within a few seconds, every one of the gangsters on patrol was dead. The street was starting to become awash in blood. But then a transport hover car pulled to a stop and Yakuza gunmen with rifles jumped out and started firing with no remorse towards me! I didn't even do anything! I jumped away as more of the energy blasts went flying past my head singeing off some hairs from the top of my head.

I crawled away as explosions started going off in the middle of the street. It didn't take long for me to realize, but now they weren't aiming at me anymore. I looked up from behind one of the empty cars on the side of the street only to see a beautiful woman slicing through the Yakuza henchmen with a glowing katana and throwing ninja stars and those strange knives.

She was wearing a mask with a strange headband that had the symbol of Konoha on the metal plate. The strap was waving wildly in the wind as the fires from the explosions were blowing through her hair and loose clothing. She wore a silver/grey colored breastplate that seemed to be extremely flexible and her legs were covered in maroon colored baggy pants. Her eyes though were an amazing chocolate brown.

She spun on the heel of her boot and hurled the last ninja stars she had, turning a group of Yakuza henchmen into pincushions. Before they could hit the ground she spun around pulling out a pistol and putting a few energy rounds into the remaining Yakuza. There were a few men of Hyuuga blood crawling away through the carnage, but the woman simply ran up to them and shoved her blade into their backs and heads.

Holy shit. This lady isn't fucking around. I was almost ready to take off running but I was suddenly grabbed from behind and held by the neck. It was one of the Hyuuga from before. He held a knife glowing with an energy that I can only describe as chakra, against my neck. He dragged me out onto the street and glared at the assassin in front of us. She looked back at us with an expression that almost said that she didn't care. Her eyes curled up and she pulled out another knife and threw it towards the Hyuuga and I, but the man dodged the attack and smirked.

But I heard it. The knife was bouncing off of the buildings and light poles behind us. Suddenly, a powerful burst of energy shot from the man behind me. I trailed my eyes back to the Hyuuga holding me to see that he had the fabled Byakugan of the Hyuuga clan. My eyes widened in complete fear as the seconds passed by in this terrifying standoff.

_SPLASH!_

The chakra flowing off of the knife held to my throat fizzed away and the Hyuuga holding me collapsed to the ground with a knife embedded in the back of his neck, almost an impossible shot. I bent down and examined the dead Hyuuga but I was suddenly dragged from the street as sirens started wailing in the distance.

I was thrown behind some dumpsters and trash by the assassin and the two of us hid from the Uchiha and Senju police forces as they began to flood the street. My heart was racing; I was in the immediate vicinity of the one person that single-handedly took down almost thirty fully-armed gunmen of the Hyuuga Yakuza.

I looked to her for some answers as to what we should do, but I looked to see that she was climbing the wall of the buildings, shrouded in complete darkness. She looked down and I could have sworn that I heard her sigh in defeat. She disappeared at the top of the building, and I was expecting her to make a run for it, but a long, black-nylon rope was tossed over the side, landing in front of me.

Shit man…this night was too rough. I grabbed onto the rope and started climbing using the parkour skills I had gained from running from gangs and criminals. It took me just under five minutes to climb ten stories into the air and reach the top but still with a calm breath. At the edge of the rooftop, the assassin was standing at the corner with her swords on her back, her pistols at her sides and holding a large scroll against her leg.

"Follow me." She said with a calming voice. "We need to find a quieter and less violent place to have a talk…Naruto."

"How the hell do you know my name?" I asked incredulously.

The assassin turned around and took a deep breath and gave me a deep stare before removing the mask from her face and removing the extra garbs to reveal a civilians outfit and a familiar face. Those chocolate brown eyes didn't belong to anyone else but her. Even though I had just started realizing those features, I knew who she was.

"T-Tenten?!"

* * *

**Yuuuh what you think?**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


End file.
